Do You Want to Build Something Awesome?
by cartuneslover17
Summary: When Emmet and his friends discover a woman who is unlike anything they've ever come across, they learn there is a realm even beyond their universe itself. While they struggle to help her find a way back home, they teach Elsa about how incredibly AWESOME their universe is and how times are much different than her kingdom's.


_**Yeah,**_ _**this is THAT kind of story. If you've been to my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16, you might have seen my first ever Lego fanart piece, crossed with Frozen. Now I finally am doing the story I promised myself! The first of both movies! :D Also, I'd like to thank those who are currently reading my Monsters University story "Post MU-Life's a Scream!" :)**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
_**_

Lips warmed at the reflection of a snowy-paled face whose brilliant blue eyes shone with both joy and excitement.

Elsa fought her best to conceal the rebellious humming bird within as she smoothed her trademark gown, it each movement producing more glittered effect even in the dim lights of her bedroom. As the queen of Arendelle who has held absolute pride of being perhaps the only kingdom with a ruler in possession of an unusual but remarkable gift, she took her role seriously. But with good humor and a heart that swelled knowing she was surrounded by love.

Love...

Shifting her gaze toward the clear paned window of her room, her smile softened as her room was greeted by the rays of sunshine that silhouetted like halos on the carpeted floor. It still surprised the servants to this day that their snow queen had chosen her room to remain "unfrosted", while most of the castle had been constructed with the finest design of ice produced from her elegant hands. Although the freezing element was her heart's content, she loved her room the way it always had been. And after everything that had transpired months ago, it no longer confined her with the fears. She could now open that door.

Which was greeted by a loud knocking of impatience.

"Elsa!" The shout of another female's voice emerged from the other side, its tone playful but demanding.

The queen smiled before raising her hand, lifting her fingers as if threading through string. In a matter of moments her doors had flung open, tiny essence of ice sprinkled in its transaction.

Her smile doubled and her eyes blinked happily as they were greeted by a peach face of eyes that twinkled just as much.

"Come on!" Her sister Anna urged, hopping up and down as if she was atop her own bed. "Everyone's waiting!"

Although her heart screamed with glee, Elsa held her head high while her shoulders were pushed back, holding her formality. She needed to remind herself that although she was ruler and everyone knew her heart was warmer than the sun...she still needed to look proper.

Though perhaps "proper" like Anna was right now. The younger royal twirled around in her simple village dress, her black boots clicking against the floor while her braided strawberry blonde hair flew around her face like ribbons dancing in the air.

"I'm so excited!" Anna squealed. "Another winter celebration! And in summer!"

Elsa felt her heart expand, feeling the same exact joy all those months ago when they had finally "reunited". When she had finally rid winter and returned to sunshine to their fair kingdom, Elsa had feared that their people would still find her a "monster", regardless. But no, their hearts were warmer than she had failed to presume all those years within castle walls. Though they had been confused by her powers, their comprehension slowly sank in; they realized now why the late king and queen had kept their daughters hidden from people's eyes.

Well, no more hiding. No more secrets. No more fear.

Elsa gazed down at her hands as she followed her sister out of her room, strolling down the corridor of their castle. It had taken a bit of time for the citizens to process that their new queen had ice powers, but it was worth it.

The past was in the past.

"It's a full house tonight!" Anna chirped as she beckoned her sister toward the entrance of the castle. "I mean that literally!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, smirking. "When is it never?"

Her sister's eyes soften, just so happy to see the older royal in high spirits. Nothing like she was back then the day their parents were forced to separate them.

"I know this sounds silly, and I say it every time," she giggled as two servants bowed to them before reaching toward the doors. "But every winter celebration is always the best."

Elsa's blue eyes sparkled as she stood beside her sister, watching as the entrance finally swung open to them. They were greeted by the adoring faces of their people, deafening applause echoing through the castle walls as the clapping commenced.

"Well, Your Highness," Anna said playfully. "Will you do the honors?"

Elsa smiled, holding her head high before winking at her. "My pleasure."

And with a raise of her hands, frost shot out at her fingertips toward the sky. Her dear people 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the marvelous sight they never tired of. Since the revealing of their _true_ queen, she and her sister formulated the idea of having a ball every now and then in the castle. As Anna proclaimed the day her sister settled into her position as Arendelle's 'snow queen', "Why had a ballroom with no balls?"

Elsa couldn't agree more. Which was why she promised her people more balls in their open home, making up for all those years the gates had shut them out.

The joyous queen's eyes marveled at the sight of musicians playing upbeats tunes, the jovial laughter of her citizens having a great time, the heavenly scent of the one food thing both she and Anna adored since children-

"Chocolate," both girls said in unison.

They shared a giggle, right before a pudgy-looking chef from the village offered them a tray of his finest creations. He held only mild surprise when both girls grabbed and consumed every piece on that tray, though Anna took more than Elsa.

"I never get tired of chocolate," Elsa proclaimed, wiping some that had smeared across her cheek.

"I never get tired of dancing!" Anna beamed.

And before Elsa knew it, her sister had grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the circle of dancers. They joined in formation, and despite Elsa's long, flowing cape of ice, she managed to keep in step with Anna. The first few parties, she had tripped (not too surprising since it had been a while since she actually danced), but after the third one, she became almost every bit a natural as her sister.

Both girls laughed as their hips swayed to the popping beat of the music, intending to dance and thrive throughout the evening. Elsa silently moaned, drinking herself into the atmosphere she had always dreamed of having since locking herself all those years.

She was a proud and very happy queen. As well as a proud and very happy big sister.  
_

Bricksburg never looked more _awesome_ as their most important citizens watched it with content.

Emmet Brickowski smiled to himself as he stood atop the roof of his apartment, having woken up to another brightly day. Thankfully, he didn't need to shout good morning to his fine city anymore...

Of course, being a Master Builder, a lot of changes had been made.

Lord Business being just President Business and no more taking over the universe.

People from different realms popping in and out every now and then.

Building things while trashing every instruction manual.

A girlfriend.

That last statement in mind made Emmet's smile deepen, feeling a warmth swarm in his cheeks. He gently stroked a yellow hand across his perfectly combed brown hair piece, then made his way downstairs.

"Hey, planty," he greeted toward the fern that sat in the corner of his living room.

He needed no reply as Emmet grabbed his satchel, preparing for work; he rarely wore his construction hat anymore. Of course, construction was not the only job in his schedule anymore.

Being a Master Builder, he had more responsibilities. Not just to Bricksburg, but to the entire universe. Not to mention when President Business swore he had officially changed his ways. He not only destroyed the walls that kept realms separated, but he also appointed Emmet as his "most trusted advisor".

At first, Emmet felt that such an offer seemed a little too much, and he had been quite baffled that he, out of anyone would be considered for such a job. But everyone, and that meant, _every_ person in the universe, encouraged their hero. Had it not been for him, 'Lord' would still be in Business's name, and the universe may have been no more.

Not to mention Wyldst-_Lucy, _had constantly goaded him that he definitely deserved such a job. Because, and quote, "he was the most important person in the universe". To not only her, but to the universe, of course.

Uni-Kitty even "threatened" to smother him with hugs and kisses until he finally said yes...Batman especially insisted he take it, that such attempts by the pink creature was almost like murder.

Thus, Emmet took the job, thankful it didn't interfere too much with the other jobs he was proud to have. All he needed to "advise" President Business about was merely new ideas, creating new places to explore, and make realms even more incredible. Followed by the negotiation for lowering coffee prices to a reasonable amount...

Although Emmet didn't really care about the money, already content about what his construction job paid him, his bigger paycheck did help him provide more for charity. When he mentioned to his friends this, Batman had sincerely stated him that "he was definitely a hero". Although he received quite the amount of cash...he enjoyed the free coffee even more. And all the free pastries he could have!

Exiting out of his apartment, grateful he didn't walk out naked this time, Emmet mentally greeted his fine city. No need to just _shout_ it out anymore. His smile nearly broke his face as he watched the city that no longer laid common and mundane. Citizens left and right went about their day, building to their heart's desire as more unusual but creative things peeked in Bricksburg. Cars became flying machines, which lessened traffic; minuscule vendor carts expanded more glamorously in a matter of seconds; even a tree had become someone's personal hammock as the person slept soundly on it. Not only that, the buildings that were once just tall and vivid were not more vibrant and even more appealing. The heights ranged nearly toward the clouds, the colors screamed combined personality and artistic skill, and the creativity still did not end. Activity upon the citizens, no longer were their smiles forced out of fear. The joyful expressions were sincere, their bodies and minds moving at such incredible pace. Like the the good builders Emmet saw in everyone.

As a Master Builder, and more importantly the _Special_, Emmet would gladly step in if such assistance was needed. The other Master Builders, over time, had given willingly to those who were still mastering their building skills. No universe was left unattended, the circle of of support became even stronger since the ill-fated Tako Tuesday.

That was months ago, and to Emmet, it felt more like an eternity ago. He knew deep down the love and relationships had no longer shattered and still beat to one single heart. And such beat encouraged his squared feet to move faster, knowing he was being waited on.

"Hello, Emmet."

He turned his head and smiled at the sight of an elderly woman, her smiling face nearly matching the cat imprint on her sweater. Led behind her were the multitude of cats that completed her being as they mewed and curled around her legs.

"Oh, hey there, Mrs. Scratchen-Post!" He greeted cheerfully before his eyes fell on her cats. "Hey there, Jasmine, Dexter, Angie, Loki, Bad Leroy, Fluffy, Fluffy Jr., Fluffy Sr., and _Jeff_." He added hesitantly.

The elderly woman smiled as she caressed Jeff's head. "Going to work, dear?"

"Oh, you know it," he responded enthusiastically. "You and the gang going out again?"

As if on cue, a long limo halted right in front of them. The door popped open before each of her cats marched into the vehicle.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Scratchen-Post nodded. "My children and I are taking a trip to Middle Zealand. I do hope they have nice little kitty items to add to my collection."

Emmet's heart warmed as soon as she mentioned her chosen destination. Long before he had become a Master Builder, the elderly woman often just ventured around Bricksburg. Around that time she barely paid much mind to her surroundings or him. But here she was now, sincerely cheerful and free of instructions as anyone else. And to explore worlds outside their home was even more astonishing; he knew she would love Middle Zealand just as he definitely enjoyed visiting Cloud Cuckoo Land.

He and Mrs. Scratchen-Post gave one final wave to each other before the limo drove off down the street. He continued on his way toward the construction sight, grateful he decided not to drive and exercise his squarely-shaped legs. He watched as a couple of children experimented with a few loose bricks in one corner of the street. The little girl slapped two flat pieces together before showing to the boy, who gave her an encouraging smile before he slapped what appeared like a steering wheel atop it. If they were planning to build a vehicle, Emmet hoped their parents were nearby to keep caution.

_Whoosh_.

Emmet halted in his tracks, an expression of confusion shrouding his yellow face.

"I think I heard a 'whoosh'..." He told himself aloud, struck with the unusual case of sudden deja vu.

He peered over his orange shoulder, eyes witnessing nothing but the daily lives of Bricksburg behind him. With a nonchalant shrug, the newest Master Builder focused on the road once voice, carrying a melodious tune upon from his lips as he proceeded. He barely took three steps before he heard that familiar sound echo through the stilled wind once more. He jerked behind him once more, raising a well-designed brow. Turning away, he tried to convince himself that it was the sounds established by creativity and imagination. Certainly nothing like-

He let out a terrified gasp when something firm collided with his backside. The next thing he knew, his yellow plastic face had nearly struck concrete had he not kept his upper body raised during the impact. Gasping fearfully, he immediately rolled on his back to face his attacker, numbers flickering before his eyes in preparation to build a weapon.

His expression then melted to one of relief as well as frustration the moment he saw who was looming over him.

Lucy, formerly Wyldstyle, smirked behind the fabric of her black hoodie before flipping it off her, side ponytail swinging to the side like a loose bottle cap. She looked down at Emmet who remained on the ground, fingerless hand to his chest as he steadied his breathing.

"Geez, Lucy!" He rasped, although smiling. "You going do that the next time we go out?"

His girlfriend just laughed before extended a hand toward him, and the memory of the second time he gazed into those purely black eyes flashed before his mind. It was like love at first sight all over again as he dreamily reached up and gladly took it. Pulling him to his feet, Emmet smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his perfectly combed hair piece with a shrug.

"Heading off to the construction sight?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah, I am _so_ excited!" He responded giddily. "It feels great to go back to my first job!"

Lucy raised a crisp eyebrow at him. "Even after all the universal hopping you've done for the past few months?"

Emmet gave her an apologetic grin. Ever since Tako Tuesday, his friends and fellow Master Builders had provided the Special with a tour of every universe he only heard faintly about. Middle Zealand, Space Zone, even that one that presented him to a world of magic and wizardry! It was better than any vacation Emmet had ever received in my his life before everything changed, and he anticipated visiting those places again. But for now, he wanted to provide for _his_ world, and that was building something that looked _incredibly_ weird but overall wonderful to any creator's eye.

"I did enjoy the second trip to the Wild West though," he affirmed as they kept walking.

"You still need to work on your "stereotypical cowboy" stuff," she reminded him with a sly smile.

"Oh, yeah, they're never going to forget that, are they?" He chuckled nervously. "You got to admit, I would make a great Clint Eastwood if I could!"  
_

The ice-produced stage that glimmered in front of the castle entrance lit up, and everyone turned their attention when a small figure waddled into the center. He gave a toothy grin and a wave of his twiggy arm.

"Hi, everyone!" Olaf greeted happily to their guests. He was awarded with applause by Elsa and Anna's people, especially the children, all who adored the little snowman that was magically brought to life.

His snowy cheeks about heated up. It was a good thing the little flurry Elsa gifted him with hovered over his three twigs of hair. He felt so pleased he decided to provide air kisses, which actually appeared adorable considering this was Olaf. Ever since the incident months ago, it generated some time to process the reality that Arendelle had a _royal snowman_ in the family line now. Still, much like their snow queen, Olaf was given nothing but love as well as questions about how it felt to be made of snow.

His answer: _like a warm hug_.

He decided to hold back on his "warm hugs" catchphrase as he spotted a familiar iceman and reindeer setting up the props along with some servants. Olaf smiled back at the audience, anticipation nipping at his carrot nose.

"I hope you're as excited as I am!" He called aloud. "Let the Arendelle Winter games begin!"

He raised his branches, encouraging more shouts and cheers from the good people. Every ball and party the royal sisters threw, there were always games. Some involving a maze fashioned in ice, the sport of hitting the coal into someone's net across the rink, even awarding someone for building the best snowman (his favorite as he was the judge). But no game was more fun than-

"Let our contestants prepare for our hanging carrot eating competition!" He announced.

Anna smiled as she helped tie the last carrot that dangled from a wooden platform. Each section provided space for a contestant who was to stand beneath a rod. Hangs behind their backs, the concept of the game was to reach for the carrot that hovered over one's head. That person was to eat as much as he or she could before time concluded the game. It was a fun and exciting game that was not only created by the queen's royal iceman, but by his reindeer as well.

"Nuh-uh!" Kristoff laughed before looping his hands around the antlers of his best friend who was reaching to sneak a bite near his spot. "People only, Sven."

The reindeer gave a playful whine, although he knew he would be heavily supplied with a basket of carrots later. After all, he was the queen and princess's royal reindeer. He, the iceman, and even the snowman were all of the royal family.

The blonde figure just smiled and shook his head at him, before he felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned to see Anna. Both exchanged a loving smile before looking toward Elsa, who stood beside the display. Shoulders lowered and her blonde hair held high, the queen smiled as they contestants prepared themselves. Every game meant an extravagant prize, and there was always minor one for those behind first place. It could be money, a supply of food, provisions for one's business, etc. Still, they were mostly there to have fun.

"Is everyone ready?" Elsa called.

The contestants gave their applause, carrots dangling over their heads, waiting to be chewed off.

With a wave of her hand and a twinkle in her eye, ice spouted from her fingertips. In a matter of moments, an hourglass birthed upon a sculpted table. Snow began to slide downward to the bottom, indicating the game to commence.

"And **_go_**!" She cried out happily.

The game initiated into a full-blown struggle as teeth gnawed upwards to get just a tidbit of their carrots. Arms folded behind their backs, some contestants hopped, bumping chins against the produce, moving them like the tails of mules. Hoots and hollers of encouragement echoed through the palace courtyard while the royal sisters laughed and clapped for their guests.

"Boy, look at them go," Olaf laugh as he waddled beside Anna, "good thing my own carrot is perfectly placed on my-"

"Olaf!" The younger sister gasped, pointing at him. "Where's your nose?"

Looking at her in confusion, the tiny snowman narrowed his eyes. He emitted a cry of horror, seeing not orange tip in front of his face.

Before he call for a search party, maybe alert the guards since he, of course, was part of the royal family, he heard the clopping of hooves. He shifted his shapely head and peered into the eyes of Sven himself. The reindeer playfully had his nose between its teeth, clenched in a daring smirk. Olaf was not amused as he stamped his tiny, round feet.

"Sven," He demanded, shaking a branch at him sternly, "you give that back, mister!"

The reindeer rolled his eyes before lowering his muzzle down. After shipping the carrot straight back onto Olaf's face, Sven gave a jovial bleep. He always loved to tease the snowman when it came to his nose, merely taking it away and pretending to consume just to rustle his charcoals.  
_

"Emmet! Lucy!" The president of the universe greeted cheerfully, turning away from his table of blueprints.

"Business, hi!" Emmet greeted as he and his girlfriend approached the construction sight, both wearing safety hates. "What are we building?"

"Well," President Business began as he turned back to his papers, "I'm getting so many ideas from our fellow Master Builders. Seeing how big this empty space is, I just can't figure out which plan should progress first."

Emmet and Lucy peered over the prints, not at all surprised their fellow Master Builders would throw in anything to make a mark in Bricksburg. Superman wanted to add a second HQ for the Justice League (neither were sure if Batman had even considered this), Michelangelo (the turtle one) insisted it was constructed as both a giant arcade as well as a pizza parlor for nost just his brothers but for everyone's entertainment, even Shaq suggested a new basketball stadium (with a VIP section for supposed cheerleaders). The ideas ranged on, and Emmet could see why Business was having a difficult time figuring out how to appease them all. All the president wanted to add for his own touch was merely another coffee place.

"Okay, you know what," the construction worker declared simply, "I think I know how we can put this all altogether. So why don't you just leave the deciding to me and this building will be done sooner than expected."

"Thank you, Emmet," Business responded with a grateful smile, "you always find a solution to every problem."

The Special felt a gently squeeze on his shoulder and turned to witness Lucy smile with the uttermost sincerity at those words. Just then, two of Business's robot assistants approached the trio.

"Sir," one of them informed, "we have a bit of a situation involving a coffee shortage with one of the vendors."

"Again?" Business's eyes widened in surprise. He turned back to Emmet and Lucy. "I'll be right back. Take care of those ideas while I tend to the construction's coffee supply."

"You do that," Emmet agreed with a wave as the president followed his well-suited robots.

"So how do you think this is going to work?" Lucy asked, peering once more at the prints. "Wow, Milhouse wants to add something a little _romantic_..." She cringed a bit.

"Poor kid really is beating for that Lisa Simpson," Emmet sighed.

As he rummaged through more ideas on paper while numbers clicked in his head, Lucy noticed a floating presence behind him. However, she said nothing, only smiling and allowed the figure to approach the unknowing Master Builder.

While Emmet tapped a claw upon a description given by William Shakespeare, he felt a light tap upon his hairpiece. He let out a terrified squeak before turning around, hands held in front of him. However, he quickly calmed down when he gazed into familiar dark eyes and a surplus of white hair that flowed like Rapunzel's.

"Vitruvius," Emmet sighed in relief.

The elder Master Builder smiled behind his beard, hovering over the two while clinging to his emerald staff. Anyone who would first meet him would assume he had the special power to fly, seeing as he was man of many abilities. None would ever assume that he was actually a _ghost_. Since Tako Tuesday, he had risen from the dead and met up with his friends and fellow builders like he always did when he had been alive. When Emmet asked how it was even possible for him to still feel and be able to live normally, his answer had merely been: _the universe works in so many ways that is hard to explain_. That was good enough for Emmet, just grateful to see his mentor lively, and no longer blind.

"Hello, my son," he greeted as he lowered his feet to the ground. He smiled toward the raven-haired girl. "Lucy."

She gave a nod before extending her arms to the massive space that was to be built over. "Anything you want to add on this? Any touch of yourself?"

"Well, I don't want to ask for much," the old man chuckled, "although some dream catchers would do nicely."

"Dream...catchers..." Emmet wrote down on one of the prints. "Okay. I wonder if Uni-Kitty wants to add rainbows."

"Oh, boy," Lucy rolled her eyes. "Like how Dumbledore wants some kind of Diagon Alley in it. He has no idea that kids will be messing around with wands and screw the place up!"

"Oh, speaking of that guy!" Emmet said excitedly before removing from his jacket which appeared to be a corked flask of some kind. "Look what I got when we visited Hogwart's!"

Both Lucy and Vitruvius raised their eyes in disbelief. The blue substance within the case was slimy yet sparkled as if glitter had been dumped into it. Despite it attractiveness, nearly any form of chemical from the world of magic and wizardry was dangerous. Of course, Emmet didn't think so. Like that time he tried to make friends with Fluffy despite Hagrad's warnings...

"Emmet, you didn't!" Lucy cried.

"Son, that stuff is not a child's chemistry set!" Vitruvius scolded. "Don't tell me you snatched that from Professor Snape's classroom during the tour!"

"I left a note," Emmet assured him. "Well, I think I did..." He grinned sheepishly. "Still, I read some of the textbooks. I know what this stuff is."

He looked at the flask once more, mesmerized by the shimmering substance that reminded him of stars on a snowy evening. He had chosen it carefully, assuming it would benefit nicely to his construction duties.

"It has something to do with, I think..." He tapped a claw to his chin, "...Win-gar-duh Samosa?"

"Wingardium Leviosa," Vitruvius corrected. He sighed as he looked at the young man. "Emmet, it may lift feathers as you saw in the demonstration, but do you really need it in a time like this?"

"Well, I don't have to be a wizard to know how to hype up some spell to make the job faster," Emmet insisted. "Plus, I learned a bit from Hogwart's when it comes to mixing."

"I don't know..." Lucy said with uncertainty.

"Okay, I'll be careful," he assured them both. "I'm just going to use a little drop. If it's a total fail, I'm done with the stuff."  
_

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the second place winner of the recent game said, bowing to Arendelle's ruler after being given his prize. "It is more than enough for my family."

Elsa smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling with pride. "I'm happy to hear that, sir."

As he turned back to re-join his wife and kids, Anna wrapped an arm around her sister, giving a bubbly giggle.

"You remember what to do next?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"Like every time," the snow queen responded confidently.

Both standing upon the center of the courtyard, Elsa raised her hands. Soon, ice emerged from the ground like blooming flowers as each spiraled against the other un uniform fashion. Narrowed her eyes in determination, she lifted her fingers even higher, the ice in unison as it paralleled even higher that it exceeded the castle walls. Her people watched in astonishment, always so captivated by their ruler's gift despite how long it's been since the incident.

Anna watched as she stood beside Kristkoff, Sven, and Olaf, having front row spots while the snow queen twirled her hands as if conducting a spell. Like firecrackers, the ice deteriorated beautifully, leaving behind fine craftsmanship as if chiseled by the finest tools. Its base softened upon contact with the ground, circulating like bicycle with snow that decorated it like frosting on a cake. The tiers grew as Elsa worked, wowing her audience as she always had.

"The kids are going to love this!" Anna commented aloud.  
_

Emmet heard the loud plows of gargantuan feet as he looked up from his coffee. He smiled at the giant figure that towered over every citizen and Master Builder alike.

"Hey, Metal Beard," he greeted with a wave.

"A'hoy, Emmet!" Said pirated called. "A fine morning for building, eh?"

"Sure is!" Emmet responded. "We got a lot of work to do if we want to get this place done."

"It'd be pirates' honor to make this here building to the liking of the entire universe," he said gruffly.

The smaller Master Builder studied the features of his mechanical friend, and he couldn't help but smile. Every form of metal, iron, and oceanic object had been used to replace the body Metal Beard had lost long ago. And while the addition of a shark on his elongated wrist was creative, the construction worker wondered if his dear friend desired for something more...well, Emmet's size.

"You know, President Business is willing to make you a new body," he informed him. "One that is smaller and less...sharky?" He looked back at the shark that wiggled upon the pirate's arm.

"Ay, there be no changing in me, lad," Metal Beard declared proudly. "This is the body I made, and it is the body that I intend to use in our fine, changed-for-the-better universe."

Then he smirked cheekily, gold glinting upon his impossibly shiny teeth.

"And besides," he said with haughty satisfaction, "the maidens take quite the shine for a man of steel. Not counting Superman." He added dryly.

As if on cue, two female construction workers were passing by the duo, coffees in hand. Metal Beard gunned a large finger in their direction, winking as his tongue clicked flirtatiously. The two girls giggled to each other before walking off.

"You see my meaning, lad?" He asked the Special with a sly grin.

"Yeah, I get it," Emmet chuckled, unsure of what else to say.

_"Emmet!"_

He shifted just in time to avoid being collided with a streak of blue.

"Benny," he greeted casually.

"Tell me there's going to be a space theme in this new building!" The 1980-Something Space Guy pleaded.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Emmet assured him. "That's what I hope for every Master Builder's idea. Just got to see how to mix all this up and make it into one, big _thing_."

He turned back toward the flask he left on the table. Maybe he could test it out, on just one, single brick. He picked it up and carefully unscrewed the cork.

"Let's just see if..." He slowly pushed a small piece onto the center of the desk.

Cautiously, one, lone strand from the flask oozed down. A trail of sparkles and gelatin like substance slugged down toward the piece. He hoped Dumbledore wouldn't be too upset with him after this...

**_BOOM!_**

"What the...?" Emmet cried, flipping he flask back on its base and preventing the liquid from escaping.

A large fire raged under an unfinished section of the construction sight as workers ran from the chaos. The bars and bricks hovering above and surrounding it were becoming charred as the flames engulfed them like hot dogs on a grill.

"What happened?" Emmet demanded fearfully as Lucy rushed to his side.

"One of the tanks overheated!" She exclaimed frantically. "Business called the fire department, and the Master Builders are trying to put down the flames the best they can!"

Emmet watched construction workers scrambled to find water and splash it upon the angry flames. He spotted Green Lantern, the only Justice League hero he had seen today so far, throw a cup of coffee toward the fire. It did little effect, but Emmet had to admire his advancement. He only wished Superman was present, and maybe even Wonder Woman. The Flash would have done nicely as well.

"Let's move!" Lucy urged as the flames got bigger.

In his desperation to flee, Benny suddenly slammed right into Emmet. The speed of his jet-pack seemed quite powerful as it not only sent the construction worker falling, it also knocked the flask from his hands.

That must have been quite an impact as the potion flew straight up in the air. Emmet knew it was impossible to catch it, and he hoped Hogwart's could just get a replacement. He watched as the escaped fluids spilled out of it concealment. Straight into the fire. He was almost afraid they would be met with a bigger explosion, but nothing happened.

Seeing this as the least bit of good news, Emmet and the others rushed off to do what they could to help.

What he didn't realize that through the gate of flames, the dispersed liquid began to glow...  
_

Elsa smiled proudly as her display was near completion. Each tier was provided with a heaping amount of snow. It looked like a magnificent cake of ice, each placement like a new land for one to discover. However, Elsa cupped her hands in the air, and one section of her creation morphed. It smoothed down until it became a diagonal opening that glistened like a waterfall.

She had made a slide.

"You see that, kids?" Anna said excitedly to all the little ones. "Go play! It's fun!"

The children did not waste another second as they all scurried toward the new creation. They scampered up the stairs Elsa added through her work, and soon the crowd watched as kids laughed and shouted while sliding down the other end.

The snow queen laid her hands on her hips, grinning as she watched them enjoy her work as usual. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned to Anna, who shared her smile.

"Really awesome," the younger told her.

While all the kids had made it down and were playing with the snow on the lowest tier, a little girl had finally climbed up the steps. She gazed at all beneath her, and she became as riled as ever. Sitting herself atop the highest tier, her eyes focused on the icy slide beneath her shoes, mentally counting the seconds before she took off.

BOOM!

She cried out in alarm before turning around just in time to see something glow behind her. She was not the only one as the party immediately stationed to an immediate halt as everyone screamed and pointed up at what they were witnessing. Elsa's eyes widened in disbelief, unsure of what she was looking at.

It was some kind of swirling cloud of blue, various colors mixed into it like some type of light show. It was so bright that she had to squint, but she could still see that the little girl did not move, paralyzed by fear.

"Help!" She cried.

"My daughter!" Her mother screamed, pointing at the strangeness that might threaten to attack her child.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, taking a step back as she stared in horror. "What is that?"

The snow queen didn't know how to respond, both scared and confused by the unusual sight. Was this magic? Some kind of spiritual sign? Questions jumbled in her head, but what put all of those to an abrupt stop was the little girl that was trapped up there.

Without thinking, Elsa dashed forward, ignoring the protests of her sister. The queen was uncertain whether using her powers would aid the situation, as she did not want to harm the child. Taking matters into her reduce-powered hands, she wrestled herself onto the first tier, slamming a heel upon the snow like some kind of hook. She struggled to climb it before grabbing the ledge of the next tier.

The little girl whimpered, gazing tearfully at what looked like an extraction of the sun and moon as she remained where she was. She looked down just in time to see Elsa climb the third tier, almost reaching her.

"Help!" She pleaded.

Elsa looked up at her, anxiety pounding her heart. "I'm coming!" She assured her quickly before gripping her nails upon the next tier.

Anna could only watch, Kristoff standing protectively beside her while they watched. She just hoped her sister would save both the girl and herself from whatever that _thing_ was...

Elsa grunted, pulling her arms over the final ledge before she forced her weight upward. She finally made it as she lay on her hands and knees, panting a bit. She looked toward the girl, her innocent eyes staring at her with silent plea while clinging to the ice-sculpted banister.

"Help me!" She begged, body shaking.

The older royal nodded, then casted her eyes toward the massive portion of bright colors that nearly blinded her. Turning away from it, she slowly crawled toward the little girl. She held out her hand to her.

"Don't worry," she told her, "just take my hand. And we'll get down here together." She smiled encouragingly. "We'll slide down. It'll be fun."

Although the girl was unsure about what could possible be "fun" about this right now, she did trust the queen. With a trembling hand, she slowly reached toward Elsa.

"That's it..." Elsa said soothingly. "Just a bit more..."

Before their fingers touched, light shone harshly upon them both. Elsa, though she had to slam her eyes shut, watched the little girl retract, even more frightened. That _thing_ was getting bigger, and more angry. Elsa breathed heavily, turning from it toward the little girl.

In one last effort to save her, she leaped forward. She grabbed her from the waist just as the hole in the sky spun even faster, colors so contrasting it was like looking into the sun. Elsa quickly sat the girl atop the slide.

"Go!" She urged before giving her a push. "Get down as fast as you can!"

The girl could not utter a word, forcibly sliding down. She turned her head just in time to see Elsa smile warily, grateful she had saved her. Just as the little girl was about to hit the ground, in the blink of an eye...

...the queen was gone.

Suddenly, the hole in the sky just _vanished_. Leaving behind nothing but the familiar weather and no trace of its existence. As soon as she landed, the little girl was immediately wrapped in her mother's arms along with her father's.

"Oh, you're okay!" Her mother sobbed.

The little girl said nothing, she just looked over her shoulder. She felt more terrified than ever now.

She watched as Anna skidded in front of the display, eyes enlarged with horror. Her friends joined her, witnessing her tears.

"Elsa!" She cried aloud.

She waited for her sister's reply. But the only response she got was the sound of the wind. People began muttering and talking, discussing about what is it they just witnessed. But one thing was clear as more tears spilled from the younger sister while being held in the comforting arms of Kristoff.

That _thing_ took her sister.  
_

Elsa gasped as she was met with a hard surface. Groaning, she remained on the floor, trying to move her body. Whatever she just endured on her little "trip", it was something indescribable. However, she did recall having been blinded by bright lights that continuously flashed in her face. There was nothing pretty about it as the queen slowly lifted her head, feeling incredibly hot for some reason.

She carefully opened her eyes, wincing as her head throbbed. She thought she was still in that strange abyss, seeing color once more. However, she immediately realized that she was somewhere else.

And there was what appeared to be fire surrounding her.

Screaming, Elsa gathered her skirts away from the flames. She nearly tripped as she stepped back and looked down to see...a red box?

Despite avoiding the flames, she was incredibly confused by the object. Its surface was unusually polished, like the paint work on Kristkoff's new sleigh. And there was circular bumps on it, as if someone had welded it together to form some kind of interesting project.

Unsure whether the object was dangerous or just strange, Elsa re-focused on the matter before her. Throwing up her hands, she winced in pain as ice spurted from her fingers.  
_

The firetrucks arrived just in time as hoses began blasting the fire that threatened to take over most of the construction site. Emmet and his friends remained a considerable distance from it was they watched orange and red disperse slowly by the water. President sighed and rubbed his head.

"Oh, boy, this is going to set us back a few days..." He muttered.

Emmet looked sorrowfully toward him. Before he could say anything, he nearly jumped when something suddenly blasted from within the flames. The others had witnessed it as well.

Bursts of transparent white shot through the flames, yet not much else occurred. But a small amount of whatever it was landed before Emmet's feet.

"Is that...?" Lucy studied it cautiously. "Okay, that looks like something off the KRAGLE..."

"Impossible!" President Business exclaimed. "I had that stored away!"

"Actually..." Vitruvius corrected as he bent down and tapped the substance with his scepter. "If I didn't know any better...I say this is ice."

"Ice?" Emmet repeated in confusion. "Since when does fire make ice?"

However, he forgot his question when he heard a loud shriek. His head swiveled back toward the fire. For a split second, he thought he saw a figure...

He gasped, eyes widening in disbelief. Without thinking, he rushed forward, despite the protests of his friends.

"Emmet, where are you going?" Lucy demanded, absolutely scared.

"Someone's in there!" Emmet shouted over his shoulder as he pushed past firemen and several debris.

"Emmet, no!" Lucy screamed, hands trembling.

"I'll follow him!" Benny insisted, blasting off with the aid of his jet-pack.

The construction worker knew he should have just asked someone from the fire department to do the job, but the fire needed to be doused and that required all hands. Right now, he felt that the person who somehow ended up behind the flames needs _his_ hands right now. Despite the use of Benny's jet-pack, Emmet was running at a surprisingly fast rate.

He had to. He needed to save that girl. At least, he _thought_ it was a girl...

He leaped forward, his feet just barely missing the flames before he landed with a composed stance. Since the events revolving around Tako Tuesday, Emmet not only learned the ways of a Master Builder, he learned how to find his inner strength. And while he didn't always go to the gym, he was quite fit, having hauled and carried heaping amounts of bricks all his life before coming across Vitruvius and the others. Now he required his strength to perform a rescue.

He winced as he narrowly avoided having his construction suit lapped by flickering flames as he threw himself through an open gap in the nick of time. Landing in a more open area where the fire would not reach him, he peered his black eyes at his surroundings. Blackened bricks and intense colors that were relevant to the sun were the only things in his few. He was about to run off in and search further when he froze.

He found someone...although, he wasn't sure _what_ to make of that person.

Of course, it was obviously a woman, although not any kind he had ever seen before. There she stood, with legs that curved in a certain shape that reminded him of particular animals like maybe a tiger. Her body was not like anything he had seen before. Her body, it was much different from the women Emmet knew; it was curved in some shape he had never seen before. And her hands...were those _fingers_? She had hands like The Man Upstairs, only they seemed more dainty and delicate, kind of like the aforementioned's child.

And they seemed to be producing...ice?

Emmet just stood there as she tried to fight down the flames, her dress gathered around her. Ice spurting like some type of water gun, the unusual-looking woman managed to produce a barrier around her. It only served temporary relief as it was quickly consumed by the flames and melted into nothingness.

He immediately snapped out of his daze when he heard loud crunching noise. He looked up, some brick pieces that had been victim to the fire began to decay, and were falling around them. One piece teetered off its hinges and before Emmet could cry out to alert the unfamiliar species, it crowned upon her head. He never seen blonde hair like that before, and it appeared to just..._move_.

He quickly rushed to her side when she crumpled to the ground. Ignoring every thought that warned him of what this supposed alien might be, he fell to her side. She was slightly taller than him, which was kind of unusual; still, she wasn't anywhere near Metal Beard's gigantic height. He watched as she struggled for every bit of consciousness she had left, the impact of that one brick having left her much to agonize over. He leaned closer to her, his claw linking under her backside and raising her upper body every so slowly. Even the way she bent was unusual, and her neck and jawline...

And she felt..._soft_...

"Miss?" Emmet exclaimed loudly, gently shaking her. "Miss, are you okay?"

Gasping breathlessly, she grunted, her entire body aching from both having landed in a strange place to suffering quite a hit. When she opened her eyes, Emmet was astounded by such a shade of blue. Even brighter than Uni-Kitty's eyes...

The woman then tried to struggle away, yet she was weakened now. Emmet held her close, watching her fighting to keep her eyes awake.

"Ah...ah..." She moaned.

"Don't worry..." Emmet assured her. "I'll get you out of here!"

"Emmet!" He turned just in time to see Benny zoom by him. The spaceman took one look at the woman in his arms and his expression was a mix of both confusion and slight skepticism. "What is that?"

The construction worker ignored his question as he gathered the mysterious person in his arms. Despite her height and size, she was quite light.

"Let's get her out of here!" Emmet ordered.

Benny said nothing, still looking nervously at the figure he had managed to carry. But he nodded and they both avoided the flames and falling bricks.

Tears nearly welled up in Lucy's eyes as she watched firemen hose down the fire, things were okay right now. But that would only be possible if her boyfriend came out in an instant.

"Look, there he is!" Business pointed.

And truth be told, Emmet, along with Benny, emerged from the flames and wreckage. Lucy's tears streamed with joy, however, her smile disappeared when she saw what Emmet was carrying.

Everyone present stared in confusion as well as curiosity as they witnessed the Special lower the mysterious gently onto the ground. He was so occupied which looking her over for any possible scratches or bruises that he barely noticed his friends approach him as Benny landed by his side.

"Emmet?" Lucy asked quietly, daring a step toward the figure to reach toward her boyfriend. "What...what is that?"

He was silent for a few moments, staring down at the unconscious figure. He looked up at Lucy, eyes pained yet filled with even more question.

"I don't know..." He answered slowly. "All I heard her say was..._Anna_."  
_


End file.
